OS de Nowel
by Audace
Summary: Tout petit, Harry Potter détestait Noël. Mais cette année serait différente. Il serait seul. Pour ne pas l'être encore plus. Parce que, même entouré, il n'était pas à sa place. Cette année, il serait seul. C'était choisi. Voulu, pour oublier sa solitude.


_Hello, everybody. Alors voilà, comme tous les ans, le premier novembre, j'ai une prise de conscience subite et une petite lumière dans mon cerveau qui s'allume et me prévient que Noël arrive. Juste cinquante-cinq jours, c'est rien. Et puis là, la petite lumière m'a aussi soufflé une idée. Un souffle, un murmure, mais une idée quand même. Parce qu'écrire me manquait. Parce que je suis droguée à ça, en fait. Un Os pour Noël, sur Noël. Une histoire de neige qui tombe, de sapin plein de guirlandes multicolores, de cadeaux et d'une magie bien particulière celle de Noël._

_Alors j'ai écrit. Arrachant ici et là du temps à mon agenda, délaissant des exercices de scientifique au profit de mon clavier et de mon imagination littéraire. Ça m'a pris du temps. Ça a été long. Fastidieux. Et étrangement fabuleux. Parce qu'écrire me manquait, parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que la satisfaction de réussir, de la fascination qu'exercent sur moi les mots qui sortent de mes doigts._

_Et maintenant, c'est presque Noël. Quelques jours encore, jusqu'à pouvoir déguster de bons petits plats, profiter de moments hors du temps et déchirer sans façon des papiers cadeaux. Puisqu'à partir de demain, je n'aurais plus d'internet, je poste aujourd'hui mon Os. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, en vous rappelant qu'Harry, Drago et leurs amis sortent de la tête de JKR et pas de la mienne. En vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes. En vous suppliant pour des reviews, un petit cadeau que vous me feriez, comme je vous offre cette histoire._

OoO

Tout petit, Harry Potter détestait Noël.

Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une occasion de plus donnée aux Dursley pour lui rappeler combien il était médiocre, pour ensevelir Dudley de cadeaux (et ce n'était pas facile de le recouvrir totalement, vu la taille de son cousin !), pour le rabaisser une fois de plus. Noël avait toujours été une période de l'année qu'il détestait. Il arrivait étrangement à supporter la plupart des fêtes, mais pas celle-là. Noël était la fête la plus dure à vivre pour lui. La fête familiale par excellence. S'il pouvait supporter les médisances de ses tuteurs, il ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait tous ces enfants gâtés, aimés par leurs parents. Alors que lui, il n'avait plus de famille, plus personne pour l'aimer, le chérir, lui offrir des cadeaux, le gronder parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller se coucher pour voir le Père Noël arriver, lui grogner dessus parce qu'il se serait levé trop tôt le matin pour se jeter sur ses cadeaux et déchirer sans attendre les papiers cadeaux.

Lorsqu'il était rentré à Poudlard et s'était lié d'amitié avec Ron et Hermione, les choses avaient changé. Un peu. Il avait quelqu'un avec qui partager ses Noëls. Des personnes qui pensaient à lui, lui offraient des cadeaux. Des personnes à qui lui-même pouvait offrir des cadeaux. Mais au fond, le vide restait. Il n'y avait pas, sous l'immense sapin de la salle commune, entouré de paquets étiquetés à son nom, un petit mot envoyé par sa mère, où elle lui écrivait qu'elle avait une fois de plus hâte de le revoir et le réprimandait gentiment en lui disant qu'il fallait arrêter de violer le règlement parce qu'elle allait devenir folle de recevoir autant de lettres lui annonçant qu'il était encore une fois en retenue, où son père aurait ajouté quelques lignes disant qu'il était fier de lui et qu'il devait à tout prix continuer à faire tourner Rogue en bourrique, que quelques retenues valaient bien les fous rires qu'il avait rien qu'à imaginer son digne fils devenir le calvaire de Servilus. Où ils lui auraient simplement dit qu'ils l'aimaient.

Même alors que les années avaient passé, il n'avait pu se défaire de ce sentiment. De cette jalousie qui le prenait quand il voyait ses amis ouvrir les cadeaux de leurs parents et afficher un sourire tendre, avant de se plaindre. Ron disait qu'il avait déjà assez de pull-overs à son nom, mais la façon dont il pliait le nouveau avec un soin tout particulier traduisait combien cette tradition lui aurait manquée, si Molly avait cessé de tricoter. Hermione affichait une moue boudeuse, marmonnant contre sa mère qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin d'une trousse à maquillage puisqu'elle n'était pas « ce genre de fille » et contre son père qui laissait son épouse décider de tout, mais la voir, une fois revenue de sa chambre où elle était allée se changer, avec les yeux discrètement maquillés et les lèvres brillantes montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas si mécontente de ça.

Il en avait eu des Noëls avec eux, à Poudlard. Puis même après, Hermione et lui avaient été invités au Terrier chaque année. Et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Il souriait, il remerciait. Et il faisait comme si. Comme s'il n'y avait pas dans son cœur de pincement. Comme s'il n'était pas triste. Comme si l'absence n'existait pas. Comme s'il ne ressentait pas ce vide. Comme si tout allait bien.

Noël était et restait une fête de famille. A Poudlard, les élèves en profitaient pour s'émanciper à leur manière, fuir des parents souvent trop présents. Chez les Weasley, il s'était toujours senti décalé. Hermione y était un peu à sa place les regards qu'elle et Ron échangeaient et la bague à son doigt virent vite assurer ce fait. A leurs tours, Angelina Johnson et Terry Boot rejoignirent eux aussi les Noëls au Terrier, se mêlant à Fleur et Hermione en tant que conjoints de Georges et Ginny. Et Harry restait, seul, sans lien véritable avec les Weasley. Oui, il était comme un frère pour Ron, un fils pour Molly et Arthur. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité.

La vérité, c'est qu'il se sentait plus comme un intrus. Parfois, il se levait et s'adossait à une porte, laissant son regard errer sur cette masse de cheveux roux, sur tout ce petit monde joyeux, rieur, alors que l'éclat de ses yeux était terni par une lueur de tristesse… Puis l'un des jeunes enfants d'un couple venait le voir et lui demandait de jouer avec lui. Alors il affichait un sourire un peu faux et s'asseyait au sol, aux côtés des plus jeunes, se laissant bercer par l'atmosphère magique de Noël. Faisant comme si.

Avec un soupir, il posa son front contre le verre froid de la fenêtre sur laquelle il était appuyé. Cette année serait différente. Il avait refusé d'aller au Terrier. C'était peut-être idiot, mais il avait passé trop de soirées de Noël à se sentir mal à l'aise, pas vraiment à sa place, et il en avait assez. Ce Noël-ci, il le passerait seul. Chez lui, dans son grand appartement. Il avalerait un plat surgelé, probablement infâme, ouvrirait une bûche glacée et n'en prendrait qu'une minuscule part, ayant l'appétit coupé par la solitude, puis jetterait le reste et il finirait sa soirée assis par terre, adossé à un canapé, à observer les flammes danser dans la cheminée de sa maison, avec comme seule compagnie une bouteille d'un alcool quelconque qui se viderait au fur et à mesure de la soirée et de ses soupirs.

Il serait seul. Mais au fond, il était aussi seul lorsqu'il passait son Noël chez les Weasley. Ron et Hermione l'avaient engueulé, Molly avait supplié, mais rien n'avait fait. Bien sûr il ne leur avait pas fait part de son mal-être lors de ces soirées, pour ne pas les froisser, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait vingt-six ans et il était désespérément seul. Même entouré de tous les Weasley, ce sentiment ne s'effaçait pas. Il en était même renforcé, à voir toutes ces personnes si heureuses et épanouies, alors que lui ne voyait pas de sens véritable à sa vie.

Il avait l'impression de n'être plus personne, depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort. Certes, il était toujours aussi adulé, invité, désiré, mais il avait l'impression que sa vie était vide de sens. Avant il vivait pour tuer le mage noir, sans aucun autre but. Persuadé qu'il mourrait avec lui. Et lorsqu'il s'était relevé, vivant, de son combat, il avait compris. Compris qu'il n'en était que plus perdu. C'était horrible à dire, mais en huit ans il n'avait rien fait. Il avait réussi ses études avec brio, était devenu l'un des meilleurs Aurors, si ce n'était le meilleur, du pays, mais au fond, il n'avait rien fait. Il était redevenu l'enfant perdu qui était entré à Poudlard lorsqu'il avait onze ans, comprenant que le monde d'où il venait avait disparu mais sans savoir dans quel monde il entrait.

Réprimant un énième soupir, Harry ferma les yeux, soustrayant à sa vue la ville de Londres sur laquelle tombait doucement les flocons de neige, puis se retourna et s'assit au bureau qui trônait dans la petite pièce. Il attrapa l'un des dossiers qui s'y trouvait et l'ouvrit, se plongeant dedans avec sérieux, désirant à tout prix repousser l'heure à laquelle il devrait partir du Ministère pour retourner dans sa maison vide. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait passer la nuit dans son bureau (il ne savait trop comment, mais Hermione était toujours au courant quand il passait la nuit à travailler et venait toujours lui crier dessus pour lui dire de moins bosser, ce qu'il trouvait être un comble quand on savait qu'elle ne dormait que quatre heures par nuit pendant des semaines quand elle avait des examens pour pouvoir réviser plus longtemps) mais il voulait vraiment repousser au maximum l'ultime moment, et se plonger dans de la paperasse ennuyeuse était le meilleur moyen qu'il connaissait pour faire passer le temps en rêvassant.

« Potter… » Salua froidement une voix en poussant la porte, trois rapports plus tard.

Harry se redressa vivement, sa nuque craquant assez peu élégamment et lui indiquant qu'il avait déjà passé pas mal de temps courbé sur ses dossiers. Son visage se ferma lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'individu qui était entré sans toquer dans son bureau et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

« Quoi, Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-il, sans même chercher à faire semblant d'être aimable.

La présence du blond dans son bureau n'avait rien de grandement extraordinaire, puisqu'il devait souvent venir dans les quartiers des Aurors pour y récupérer des preuves et des informations pour les procès auxquels il participait, en tant que membre du Ministère de la Justice Magique, mais Harry et lui n'avaient jamais réussi à passer totalement au-dessus de leur haine d'adolescents et leurs rapports, bien que moins brutaux qu'avant, ne s'étaient jamais fait cordiaux. Et en ce soir de Noël, Harry n'avait pas envie de faire un effort.

Pas alors qu'il allait devoir rentrer chez lui pour passer sa soirée seul et qu'il savait pertinemment que le fantôme de Malefoy allait venir le hanter une fois chez lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui une fois de plus, il avait déjà bien assez mal en le voyant aussi souvent sans même pouvoir l'aborder, prétendre vouloir lui parler d'un sujet quelconque sans importance puisque, comme il l'avait dit, ils n'étaient pas amis.

Ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir, Harry ne désirait rien d'autre que de se rapprocher de Malefoy, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Alors il avait préféré cesser de le frapper, de lui faire du mal, pour cesser de voir apparaître sur son visage une expression de contrariété à chaque fois qu'il le croisait.

Parce que Harry était amoureux. Comme un idiot, son cœur avait choisi de battre pour la seule personne qui ne se pâmait pas devant lui, qui ne louait pas sa personne et son rôle merveilleux dans la guerre, le seul homme qui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer en retour. Alors Harry avait préféré ne devenir qu'un vague collègue de travail. Certes, il n'avait pu effacer les années de haine de Poudlard, mais au moins ne devait-il pas souffrir à chaque fois qu'il le croisait en voyant le visage du blond se refermer pour devenir froid et insensible. Il préférait encore que le blond l'ignore presque, lui lance de temps à autres les mêmes piques assassines qu'à Poudlard sans pour autant que leur relation ne reprenne la force qu'elle avait auparavant, plutôt que de devoir avoir mal à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Parce qu'ils se voyaient souvent. Depuis qu'il avait été innocenté, Drago avait fait son chemin et était devenu un élément presque indispensable de la Justice Magique. Et il était impossible de ne pas le croiser au Ministère, c'était comme s'il n'était jamais à son bureau et se trouvait toujours sur le chemin de Harry. Et, trop souvent au goût du brun, ils devaient tout deux travailler ensemble.

Et, si devoir passer des heures et des heures avec lui sur des dossiers emplissait Harry de joie, devoir se retenir de passer une main dans ses cheveux quand le soleil les éclairait, de poser sa tête sur son épaule quand il commençait à fatiguer ou de l'embrasser quand il le voyait exulter lorsqu'ils terminaient un dossier et qu'il savait son affaire gagnée, était une véritable torture.

« J'ai appris que tu étais seul, ce soir, Potter… » Souffla alors la voix douce du blond, interrompant le court de ses pensées.

Harry referma vivement le dossier qu'il travaillait pour planter son regard dans celui de Drago. Il ignora tant bien que mal les battements effrénés de son cœur à savoir le blond si proche de lui et afficha un air dur.

« Si tu es ici pour te moquer, Malefoy, fais donc demi-tour. Je sais parfaitement tout ce que tu as à dire, c'est inutile de te donner la peine de m'enfoncer un peu plus. »

Une drôle de lueur éclaira les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face, avant que Drago ne détourne le regard vers la fenêtre de son bureau. A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, les joues du blond se teintèrent d'un léger rouge tandis qu'il s'éclaircissait la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« En vérité, il s'avère que je suis moi aussi seul, ce soir… Il n'est donc pas question de me moquer de toi, mais… Vois-tu, je m'étais dit que… Il était peut-être temps de faire une croix sur le passé et repartir sur de nouvelles bases... » Expliqua-t-il avec un grimace « Enfin… Je veux dire… Que dirais-tu de passer la soirée avec moi ? »

« A.. Avec toi ? » Répéta Harry, stupéfait.

Dire qu'il était surpris aurait été un doux euphémisme. Discrètement, sous le bureau, il se pinça le bras avec force et sursauta sous le coup de la douleur, s'attirant ainsi un regard suspicieux de la part de Drago, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas endormi sur ses papiers et que cette scène n'était pas un rêve tout droit sorti de son imagination. Quoique, il y avait tout de même assez peu de chances… Ses rêves à propos de Drago portaient rarement sur des dîners et les paroles étaient souvent superflues ils leur préféraient les gémissements de plaisir.

« Oui. Avec moi, chez moi… Tu… Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas, bien sûr, mais… » Débita-t-il à toute allure.

« Oh, non ! Je… Je serais ravi de… passer Noël avec toi. » Répondit Harry, les joues étrangement brûlantes, espérant de tout cœur que le blond n'ait pas subitement changé d'avis « C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi. »

Sans oser regarder l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, Harry marmonna ces derniers mots en maltraitant un pauvre bout de papier qui n'avait rien demandé. Il n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait et désirait plus que tout cette soirée tombée du ciel. Il n'avait même pas osé rêver d'un Noël en compagnie de Drago, de peur que la réalité ne le déçoive une fois de plus, et voilà que ce dernier venait de lui-même le lui proposer. Même s'il savait, qu'après, il n'en aurait que plus mal, que le souvenir des moments qu'ils partageraient le blesserait encore plus, lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul n'ayant plus que ses espoirs déchus et ses souvenirs pour combler le vide, il ne pouvait refuser cette proposition. Parce que le sourire que lui adressait Drago en ce moment valait toute la douleur du monde.

« C'est pour ça que tu as encore deux heures avant que les magasins ne ferment pour tenter de trouver un cadeau à la hauteur de ma magnifique personne. » Fit le blond avec un air amusé « Et soit chez moi à 20h tapantes, je déteste les retards. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'approcha du bureau, quittant enfin la porte contre laquelle il était resté tout ce temps, et posa dessus un morceau de papier où était écrit l'encre noir le nom d'une villa, expliquant à Harry que c'était un moyen d'être sûr qu'il n'oublie pas où il devait se rendre. Laissant passer la moquerie, principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se battre avec Drago et manquer de pouvoir passer la soirée avec lui mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas décelé de méchanceté dans ses paroles, Harry se contenta d'être surpris par le lieu et de demander à Drago pourquoi il ne vivait plus au Manoir Malefoy. Il savait pourtant que toutes les familles étaient très attachées à leurs demeures familiales et qu'elles ne les quitteraient pour la plupart pour rien au monde.

« Le Ministère l'avait confisqué après la guerre et il n'a jamais voulu nous le rendre. » Expliqua Drago sur un ton badin, comme si ce n'avait pas d'importance, avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir du bureau « Et tu devrais te mettre à la recherche de mon cadeau, il faut du temps pour trouver un présent digne d'un Malefoy. »

OoO

Drago Malefoy n'était pas un homme ordinaire.

Et tout en lui le criait haut et fort.

Ça commençait par son apparence, la première chose qui marquait quand on le croisait. Il y avait ses cheveux blonds, d'un blond clair, si clair qu'il en paraissait presque blanc lorsque le doux soleil de l'hiver se posait dessus.

Il y avait ses yeux. Gris. Parfois orageux, parfois lumineux. Des yeux qui semblaient savoir tout faire. Des yeux qui pouvaient vous paralyser par leur froideur, vous effrayer par le danger qu'ils vous montraient, tout autant qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de vous réchauffer jusqu'au plus profond de votre être quand leur propriétaire les posait sur vous en vous montrant qui il était réellement, ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, sans poser sur son visage le masque glacial de mépris malfoyen qu'il portait habituellement.

Son visage n'était qu'une preuve de plus de sa suprématie. Il était juste éblouissant. Ode à la perfection vivante, il n'était que symétrie et harmonie, comme s'il avait toujours été épargné par les désagréments de la vie. Sa peau était d'un blanc nacre qui paraissait être aussi douce qu'une plume, faite pour être touchée, caressée, enlacée, désirée. Ses lèvres étaient fines et attirantes, comme si elles avaient été créées pour être embrassées, gonflées, rougies, mordues. Son nez aquilin rehaussait l'impression divine qui se dégageait de lui.

Il n'existait personne au monde qui ne puisse remarquer la beauté de Drago Malefoy. Et si son corps, comme sculpté dans l'albâtre par un artiste aux mains d'or, ne venait que renforcer cette sensation d'être infiniment petit quand vous le croisiez et d'être une personne formidable quand il daignait vous adresser le moindre mot, bien d'autres choses, plus importantes que de basses considérations physiques, montraient combien il était extraordinaire.

Sa prestance, avant tout. Son physique n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle les gens se sentaient écrasés par lui, c'était aussi à cause de sa prestance. Il dégageait une aura de confiance en soi, de savoir-vivre et d'un quelque chose qui vous faisait vous sentir inférieur à lui. Il y avait en lui quelque chose, comme s'il possédait un secret que chacun d'entre nous n'avions pas encore découvert, qui le rendait différent du reste du monde.

Son intelligence, aussi. Son esprit acéré, ses critiques bien fondées, ses répliques aiguisées, ses réponses toujours justes. Ses connaissances qui semblaient n'avoir jamais de fin. Chaque discussion avec lui pouvait se prolonger indéfiniment, faire fonctionner une machine à café à plein régime pour avaler des litres de caféines et ne pas s'endormir, faire travailler chacun des neurones de vos cerveaux, jusqu'à ceux dont vous ignoriez même l'existence, stimuler votre intellect comme vous ne l'avez jamais fait. Et chaque débat avec lui se finissait inlassablement par une défaite, parce que ses arguments se faisaient de plus en plus vrais, affûtés, et qu'ils finissaient par être impossibles à contrer. Mais étrangement, vous ressortiez toujours de ces débats avec le sentiment d'être grandis. Pas de place pour la déception ou l'amertume, juste pour la reconnaissance de sa supériorité intellectuelle et les remerciements parce, qu'après tout, vous vous étiez tout de même bien amusés.

En vérité, la liste des choses qui faisaient de Drago Malefoy un être à part, supérieur aux humains et sorciers lambda était longue, très longue. Pour la faire, il eut fallu parler de sa voix enchanteresse, de son altruisme (quoique bien caché sous une tonne de méchanceté gratuite, mais toutefois existant), de son ascendance, de ses titres de noblesse, de son rôle dans la politique du monde sorcier anglais, de ses abdominaux incroyablement alléchants… oui, bon, enfin, la liste était donc longue.

Mais si l'on demandait à Drago Malefoy ce qui, selon lui, faisait vraiment la différence, il afficherait un air hautain et parlerait de son intelligence hors du commun, de son sens du sacrifice (les gens étaient d'ailleurs bien mesquin envers lui, s'il n'avait pas été là, jamais Harry Potter n'aurait vaincu Voldemort, puisque Narcissa ne l'aurait pas protégé au péril de sa précieuse vie !), de sa générosité sans pareille (au dernier bal de charité du Ministère, il avait tout de même donné de l'argent pour aider à améliorer le sort des gobelins, dont il n'avait que faire, soyons sincères) ou encore de ses dons naturels pour la politique (sang de Malefoy oblige). Puis il vous aurait fichu dehors, sous prétexte que, pour être extraordinaire, il fallait tout de même travailler sans avoir dans les pattes une bande d'imbéciles trop curieux. Et après ça, il se serait assis sur la première chaise qu'il aurait trouvée et aurait laissé son regard errer dans le vide, songeant à ce qui faisait vraiment la différence.

Selon lui, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui faisait de lui qui il était. Sa détermination. Certains parleraient d'ambition, mais ils auraient tord. Ce que Drago voulait, c'était certes la réussite professionnelle, la reconnaissance pour ses actes, la richesse qui en découlerait. Et pour cela, il se donnait les moyens de le faire, charmant les hommes politiques grâce au talent Malefoy, souriant à tout bout de champ, séduisant discrètement, montant échelon par échelon la pyramide de la société, allant jusqu'à faire oublier que le nom Malefoy fut longtemps associé à Voldemort et faisant en sorte que son nom ne se rapporte plus qu'à lui, qu'il ne soit plus qu'un symbole de respect.

Mais s'il agissait comme cela, ce n'était pas pour acquérir un jour le poste de Ministre (même s'il ne crachait pas sur l'idée, cependant), mais pour voir se poser sur lui tous les regards. Et spécialement un regard. Un regard vert, émeraude, un regard célèbre, envoûtant. Un regard dont il dépendait, entièrement. Un regard qui l'avait fait tomber. Tomber sous le charme. Tomber amoureux.

Drago n'était pas capable de dire quand il était tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter. Mais il savait quand il s'en était rendu compte. Après s'être battu avec lui pendant six ans, après l'avoir sauvé une fois sans savoir pourquoi, après avoir été sauvé par lui une fois sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il avait compris qu'il l'aimait.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas dit qu'il l'avait reconnu la fois où des Rafleurs l'avaient amené à son Manoir pour le livrer au Maître, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le Maître le tue. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il l'avait suivi pendant la Bataille à Poudlard, jusque dans la salle sur demande, parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. C'était même certainement pour ça qu'il avait toujours été aussi infect envers lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, même s'il le faisait quand même. En cachette. En lui-même.

C'était le jour de la Bataille finale qu'il avait compris qu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Certains disent qu'on se rend compte de combien on aime une personne lorsqu'on la perd. C'était faux pour Drago. Il n'avait rien ressenti lorsque la voix de Voldemort avait retenti pour annoncer à tous la mort de leur héros. Rien, vraiment rien. Pas la moindre étincelle de peine, pas la moindre douleur. Même sa jambe écorchée ne lui avait pas fait mal sur le moment. Même la Marque sur son bras ne l'avait pas atrocement brûlé, alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de le faire pendant tout le combat.

Puis Harry s'était relevé. Et le monde de Drago avait recommencé à tourner. En le voyant mort, il n'avait rien ressenti. Mais en le voyant se relever, il avait compris. Compris que la brûlure dans sa poitrine était là parce qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Compris que le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles était là parce que le sang avait battu tellement fort dans ses tempes qu'il n'avait plus entendu les sons autour de lui et que le retour à la réalité était douloureux. Compris que le poids en moins dans sa poitrine n'était là que pour une bonne raison. Parce qu'il était soulagé. Infiniment soulagé. Et amoureux.

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'il avait fui le champ de bataille avec ses parents, il avait compris. Et tout aussi vite qu'était venue la compréhension, il y avait eu la résignation. Il savait que, pour leur rôle dans la guerre, ses parents et lui iraient à Azkaban. Alors il s'était résigné à ne plus jamais revoir Harry, à avoir pour dernière image de lui ce moment où il s'était relevé, plus déterminé que jamais, et où il avait vaincu Voldemort. Drago avait accepté de l'aimer, tout autant qu'il avait accepté le fait de devoir finir sa vie en prison, à purger sa peine, sans jamais le revoir.

Mais le jour de leur procès, quand il avait vu Harry entrer dans la salle et quand son cœur s'était mis à bondir dans sa cage thoracique, tout avait changé. Harry avait plaidé leur cause. Il avait réussi à leur éviter la prison. Et Drago n'avait pu que le remercier. Les yeux dans les yeux, à se nourrir de la teinte émeraude du regard de son vis-à-vis, il lui avait soufflé un merci, plus véritable encore que toutes les paroles qu'il avait pu lui dire.

Et ce jour-là, en quittant le Ministère pour rejoindre la villa dans laquelle il avait emménagée grâce à l'argent de sa mère (le Manoir leur avait déjà été confisqué et le Ministère avait fait main basse sur la fortune Malefoy, sous prétexte qu'elle avait été mise au service de Voldemort et qu'ils devaient vérifier les comptes) Drago s'était fait une promesse. Celle de tout faire pour avoir sa chance. Parce que, en voyant Harry et en comprenant qu'il ne passerait pas sa vie enfermé, il avait aussi compris qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à l'aimer en silence.

Alors Drago avait tout fait. Discrètement, en silence, il avait laissé passer deux années, le temps que les mentalités se calment, puis était entré au Ministère, par la petite porte. Sans grands heurts, parce que même si son nom était honni, son talent ne pouvait être nié et que les politiques préféraient l'avoir sous la main, à leur service, plutôt que dans leurs dos, poignard en main.

Il avait rejoint le Ministère de la Justice Magique, ayant toujours été attiré par cette voie, et s'était avec une grande surprise retrouvé avec Hermione Granger, à travailler avec elle. C'était sûrement elle qui avait été la plus surprise, lorsqu'il était venu vers elle sans animosité et s'était excusé pour son attitude lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Petit à petit, il avait vaincu les réticences de la jeune fille envers lui. A force d'y croire, elle avait fini par le croire. Par l'apprécier. Ils avaient fini par être amis. Et si Weasley avait trouvé à redire, il s'était aussi calmé lorsque Drago lui avait filé quelques conseils pour draguer Hermione et l'avait longuement rassuré sur les sentiments qu'entretenait la jeune femme.

Bien sûr, Drago ne s'incrustait pas dans les réunions des anciens Gryffondors, même si Hermione avait plus d'une fois tenté de l'y traîner. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas voir Harry sous prétexte qu'il s'inquiétait pour Hermione ou avec une autre raison bancale. Dans les premiers mois, il y avait pensé. Il se disait qu'ils finiraient sûrement par se battre, mais qu'au moins il aurait un contact avec lui. Mais Harry avait cessé de se battre avec lui. Il avait comme grandi. Trop vite, peut-être. Bien trop, en tout cas. C'était comme s'il ne voyait plus en Drago son ennemi, mais juste un collègue parmi tant d'autres.

Alors Drago avait manœuvré. Hors de question pour lui d'abandonner. Quel que soit le temps que ça lui prendrait, il aurait sa chance. Il aimait trop Harry pour l'abandonner. Ou il était trop égoïste pour ne pas tenter d'être heureux avec lui. Harry avait cessé de voir en lui un ennemi, et alors ? Tant mieux, au contraire. Plus de raison pour le repousser. Surtout qu'il avait aussi rompu avec la rouquine de façon officielle, l'avait confirmé aux journaux et que ça avait fait la une pendant des semaines et des semaines. Et Drago avait mal en songeant que pour séparer un si beau couple, il fallait forcément qu'il y ait quelqu'un derrière, dans le cœur d'Harry, pour qu'il quitte celle qui serait parfaite pour lui, selon les dires de tous.

Drago s'était souvent dit qu'Hermione savait. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, mais les regards, les petites précisions sans importance qui finalement le libéraient d'un énorme doute, la façon qu'elle avait de lui faciliter la vie… Oui, Drago pensait qu'Hermione savait. Et, pour cela, il adorait encore plus la jeune femme avec laquelle il s'était découvert de nombreux points communs et avec qui il aimait tant débattre. Elle ne disait rien, mais elle l'aidait tant.

Pour avoir sa chance, Drago avait mis au point un plan. Long et fastidieux, mais il était un Serpentard et désirait s'assurer toutes ses chances. Alors il avait pris en charge de nombreux dossiers qui demandaient de travailler avec le bureau des Aurors pour le croiser souvent, il avait accepté de servir de messager entre différents services pour avoir une raison de quitter son bureau et se balader dans les couloirs quand il savait qu'Harry prenait sa pause-café, il avait attendu plus d'une fois près des ascenseurs pour prendre le même que le brun, il s'était arrangé pour être toujours celui qui devait bosser avec lui quand une affaire le demandait.

Il s'était imposé dans la vie du héros. Doucement, sans brusquer Harry, il avait fait sa place. Un bonjour dans les couloirs, un sourire à la cafétéria en s'asseyant à la table à côté, un effleurement dans l'ascenseur… Rien de bien méchant. Des années d'attentes, sans jamais être certain que le moment était arrivé de se déclarer.

Et puis cette année. Hermione qui arrive un jour au bureau désemparée. Qui lui dit qu'Harry refuse de passer Noël en leur compagnie. Qu'il va être seul pour le soir le plus magique de l'année. Que personne n'arrive à lui faire entendre raison. Et le cœur de Drago qui s'emballe. Son cerveau qui tourne à plein régime. Son plan qui s'affine. Sa décision qui se prend. Une discussion avec ses parents, pour leur expliquer qu'il ne pourra pas passer le réveillon de Noël avec eux, dans leur chalet en France comme prévu. Une longue explication avec ses elfes de maison pour leur faire comprendre qu'il veut un beau Noël mais cependant sobre (et leur expliquer que les vêtements de lutins de Noël et l'achat de trente rennes et d'un traîneau n'est pas sobre fut particulièrement ardu, il faut l'avouer). Des milliers de petits stress. Des ongles parfaitement manucurés un peu rongés. Une question décisive. Allait-il accepter ?

Puis finalement, il l'avait fait. Le jour même, il était allé voir Harry, pour lui demander. Il avait tenté de prendre un air dégagé, mais il était intérieurement tremblant de peur. Un « non » l'aurait tué, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Mais Harry avait dit « oui ». Les joues rouges, l'air hésitant, mais il avait accepté. Et Drago avait respiré longuement, soulagé. Harry viendrait. Et il se déclarerait. Et advienne que pourra. Et il était mort de peur.

OoO

La villa dans laquelle vivait Drago était somptueuse. Grande, spacieuse, de style victorien et vraiment très belle, il était évident que les Malefoy avaient bien choisi. N'importe qui n'aurait pu que s'extasier devant tant d'élégance. Sauf Harry. Planté depuis dix minutes à quelques pas du perron, lui ne voyait pas la maison, mais juste la porte d'entrée.

Autour de lui, la neige continuait à draper le sol d'un manteau blanc. Il neigeait rarement en Angleterre et Harry éprouvait une drôle de fascination envers ces flocons blancs, doux, qui fondaient sur une main mais pouvaient donner à tout paysage des airs de petit paradis. Et pourtant, il ne voyait pas non plus la neige, les arbres aux branches qui étincelaient doucement sous la faible clarté des éclairages de la villa ou même les perles blanches accrochées à ses cils. Son regard était fixé sur la porte, droit devant lui.

Il mourrait d'envie de franchir les derniers pas et de toquer sur le bois verni. Il le ferait peut-être un peu trop fort, à cause de l'excitation, et ses doigts rougis par le froid de l'hiver lui feraient un peu mal. Mais la porte s'ouvrirait rapidement sur Drago, qui lui sourirait et tout son être se réchaufferait à cette vue, puis il rentrerait dans la demeure et les derniers vestiges du froid sur sa peau seraient dissipés par la cheminée qui se trouvait certainement dans le salon où le blond le mènerait. Puis ils discuteraient, mangeraient, passeraient un bon moment qui serait sûrement le plus beau Noël qu'Harry ait jamais passé. Et il devrait rentrer chez lui. Retrouver sa maison vide et le vide de sa vie. Revenir à la solitude, avec un merveilleux souvenir. Mais l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose n'en serait que renforcée. Et il aurait mal. Très mal. Mais il était incapable de ne pas toquer à cette porte. Tout comme il était incapable de bouger ses jambes. Il avait peur. Trop peur.

« Potter, je t'ai dit que je détestais les retards. » Déclara le blond en ouvrant la porte.

Harry le regarda quelques secondes, stupéfait, avant de s'approcher et rentrer dans la maison après que Drago se soit décalé pour le laisser passer.

« Je ne suis pas en retard. »

« Pas encore. Mais si tu étais resté planté plus longtemps devant ma porte, tu aurais fini par l'être. » Répliqua Drago, faisant rougir Harry qui compris qu'il avait été remarqué.

En vérité, Drago n'était pas vraiment en position de se moquer de lui. En vérité, Drago était caché derrière une fenêtre depuis une demi-heure, attendant avec impatience de voir le brun arriver. En vérité, s'il ne s'était pas fait voir plus tôt, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry sache qu'il était aussi pressé. Mais à voir le brun hésiter, il avait pris peur. Et si Harry faisait demi-tour et partait ? Et s'il croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège de sa part ? Et si… ? Au final, il avait donc ouvert la porte avant qu'Harry ne parte. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il le fasse.

Un « pop » sonore interrompit ses pensées et le regard vert d'Harry s'illumina d'amusement lorsqu'il se posa sur un elfe de maison tout habillé de vert et rouge, des guirlandes lumineuses enroulées autour de lui qui clignotaient à intervalles réguliers. Drago leva les mains avec un air innocent pour faire comprendre au brun qu'il n'y était pour rien et lui souffla à l'oreille un « ça aurait pu être bien pire » un peu vexé, en lui enlevant son manteau et le tendant à l'elfe.

Une fois la créature disparue, Drago s'obligea à détacher ses yeux du sourire d'Harry et l'enjoignit à le suivre vers le salon. Le brun acquiesça et marcha à sa suite, ne parvenant à se défaire de l'image du petit elfe déguisé. Bien malgré lui, cette vision (couplée à celle d'un Drago Malefoy en tenue chic, dont un pantalon bien trop serré pour sa santé, se déhanchant devant lui) ne le faisait qu'être encore plus sous le charme du blond. Le savoir aussi décontracté chez lui montrait à Harry que la façon qu'il avait de se tenir en société n'était qu'une façade et ne faisait que lui donner envie d'avoir le droit d'être une exception, d'avoir le droit de connaître le Drago Malefoy hors société.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que… Oh, Merlin… Qu'est ce… » Balbutia Harry, planté sur le pas de la porte du salon, les deux yeux grands ouverts fixés vers le plafond.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago, mélange d'amusement, de tendresse et de gêne, mais il ne put le voir puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'immense sapin de Noël qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Il devait bien faire cinq ou six mètres de haut. Et étrangement, son esprit ne s'étonna même pas du fait qu'il était impossible qu'un arbre aussi grand tienne dans une villa de seulement deux étages, et à plus forte raison dans une pièce.

De son côté, Drago était complètement charmé par l'air ébahi du brun et en était presque réduit à louer ses elfes de maison d'aimer autant Noël. Peut-être pourrait-il ne pas les empêcher de laisser le sapin et les décorations de la maison jusqu'au mois de mai, comme il le faisait tous les ans… Réprimant l'envie folle de s'avancer vers Harry et d'embrasser tendrement son sourire enfantin atrocement adorable (premièrement parce que Harry le repousserait à coup sûr, deuxièmement parce que ça ferait vraiment trop romantique et qu'un Malefoy n'était pas romantique) il se contenta de faire revenir le brun à la réalité en l'appelant d'une voix douce et de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur les coussins posés au sol, autour d'une table basse.

Harry s'efforça de ne pas frissonner en prenant place à ses côtés ou de ne pas faire quelque chose qui aurait forcément été une connerie (du genre, poser sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, ses lèvres dans son cou, ses mains sur son corps… n'importe quoi qui nécessitait un contact physique plus ou moins rapproché dont il mourrait d'envie) et adressa à son hôte un sourire flamboyant, ne sachant que dire.

Il était scotché. Dans sa tête, les Malefoy vivaient dans une maison sombre, peut-être même limite glauque, où les elfes de maison étaient traités comme des moins que rien, ils n'avaient jamais vu de leurs vies un sapin de Noël, ils ne s'offraient pas de cadeaux… Enfin, d'après lui la vie chez les Malefoy était à mille lieux de ce qu'il voyait là.

Le sapin immense lui rappelait celui de Poudlard, la pièce chaleureuse le mettait à l'aise, la présence toute proche de Drago le faisait flotter dans une espèce de bulle de satisfaction et il avait l'impression que si le blond passait une main sur sa tête, Harry serait bien capable de ronronner de contentement, comme un chat.

Et, pire que tout, cette idée ne le révulsait pas. Certes, les chances pour que Drago Malefoy caresse la chevelure d'Harry Potter étaient plus que minimes, mais il en restait qu'Harry était censé avoir assez d'amour propre pour ne pas accepter de _ronronner_ au passage de la main du blond. Il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas, ce soir.

« Est-ce que ça va Pott-Harry ? »

Harry sursauta violemment et s'éloigna sans le vouloir de Drago. Une expression un peu peinée passa sur le visage du blond tandis qu'Harry le regardait avec stupéfaction.

« Tu… Tu m'as appelé Harry ? »

« Euh… Oui… Enfin, si tu préfères Potter… C'est juste que… C'est Noël… Et euh… » Bredouilla Drago, les joues roses.

« Non ! Non, Harry, c'est très bien… ça ira… Drago. » Répondit le brun en s'empêchant de sourire niaisement.

Le blond détourna le regard pour s'efforcer de faire redescendre la température de ses joues et retrouver son teint pâle et Harry en profita pour le dévorer du regard, ses yeux passant et repassant sur son visage tant de fois observé en cachette.

« C'est… Très différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. » Énonça alors Harry, brisant le silence.

« Très différent ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que vous seriez plus du genre à avoir une immense maison aux pièces sombres, avec des rideaux rouge sang, à cacher des cadavres dans la cave et dîner à une table plus longue que ma propre chambre. » Fit le brun avec un sourire.

« Navré de décevoir tous tes rêves, mais la maison n'a pas de cave, nous avons donc dû trouver une autre alternative. Les cadavres sont dans le grenier à la place, enroulés dans les rideaux rouge sang et la table trop longue a été découpée pour pouvoir leur faire des cercueils. Depuis, les elfes décorent la maison à leur guise, selon les saisons. Sapin de Noël, lapins de Pâques, feux d'artifices surprises dans les couloirs quand arrive la célébration de ta victoire contre Voldemort et ils ressortent les cadavres, cercueils et traces de sang séché pour Halloween. » Répliqua Drago, sarcastique.

Drago laissa un sourire sincère transparaître sur ses lèvres à la vue d'Harry pouffant de rire puis agita négligemment la main et divers mets apparurent sur la table, faisant briller les yeux émeraude de son vis à vis tant ils paraissaient appétissants. Alors que le brun ne résistait pas et attrapait ce qui lui tombait sous la main, Drago leur servit deux verres tout en l'observant sans vergogne.

« Dis-moi, Drago, pourquoi m'as-tu invité ? » Demanda soudainement Harry, en attrapant sa coupe de champagne.

« Je… Je te l'ai dit. Tu étais seul, j'étais seul… Autant être seul à deux, non ? » Fit le blond avec un sourire crispé.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Le corps de Drago se tendit alors qu'Harry plongeait son regard émeraude dans le sien. Harry ne le croyait pas. Il devait certainement penser que Drago voulait lui faire un mauvais tour, ou quelque chose du même style. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Drago. C'était normal.

« Je veux dire… Je veux bien te croire, mais il y a autre chose, non ? Je voudrais juste comprendre. » Ajouta Harry.

Soufflant un bon coup, soulagé de savoir qu'Harry ne pensait pas qu'il allait agir comme le petit con qu'il avait pu être, Drago sourit gentiment au brun, sans savoir que ce sourire faisait battre le cœur de son interlocuteur à cent à l'heure.

« Il y a effectivement autre chose. » Confirma-t-il, riant intérieurement en sachant pertinemment quelles étaient ses véritables raisons « On a vingt-six ans, Harry, on a grandi. Vu le temps qu'on passe à travailler ensemble, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de devenir autre chose que des anciens ennemis qui se supporteraient tant bien que mal. On a cessé de se battre, mais je ne me satisfais pas de ce que nous vivons. Je déteste l'indifférence, tu dois pouvoir comprendre ça. » Expliqua-t-il avec un air charmeur « Enfin, je voulais que tu vois de tes yeux que je n'étais plus le pauvre idiot que j'ai pu être, à Poudlard. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant comme s'il tentait de deviner s'il mentait, et paru satisfait de ce qu'il en tira, puisqu'il offrit à Drago un sourire heureux totalement désarmant.

« Je le savais déjà. » Dit-il simplement avant d'avaler une bonne gorgée de sa coupe de champagne.

OoO

Drago avait un bu. Un peu trop, même. Mais bon, il fallait bien se donner du courage. Sauf que maintenant, en plus du courage, l'alcool lui donnait de drôles d'idées. Pas qu'il ne les ait pas en temps normal, mais il ne penserait jamais à les réaliser, s'il était sobre. Et là, il y pensait. Fortement. Très fortement.

Là, les joues un peu rouges d'Harry semblaient demander à ses mains de s'y poser. Là, ses yeux brillants de joie paraissaient appeler son regard à se plonger dedans. Là, Drago voulait entrechoquer les dents blanches qu'il apercevait quand Harry riait avec les siennes. Il voulait faire danser sa langue avec le petit bout de chair rose qui sortait de la bouche du brun pour passer sur ses lèvres et les humecter, les rendant encore plus attirantes qu'avant. Là, il voulait se jeter sur Harry. L'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. Ne jamais le lâcher. Le caresser jusqu'à le voir supplier. Lui faire l'amour, encore et encore. Jusqu'à l'épuisement. Jusqu'à ce que leurs corps crient au supplice.

« Je suis amoureux. » Déclara soudainement Harry, les yeux dans le vide.

Le brun ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Pourquoi il le lui avait dit. Mais il en avait eu besoin. Il l'aimait. Trop. Si fort que leur proximité lui faisait mal. Il le voulait. Tellement. Alors il avait parlé. Parce que parler l'empêcherait de lui sauter dessus. Et parce qu'il avait besoin de se confier. Personne n'avait jamais rien su de son amour pour Drago. Il avait besoin de parler. Alors il avait fixé le mur, observer les rainures du bois qui le tapissait. Et il avait ouvert la bouche, ne voyant pas le visage défait de Drago à l'entente de ses mots.

Drago dont le cœur avait cessé de battre pendant quelques secondes. Avant de se briser brusquement. Drago dont les yeux avait été douloureux, comme si les larmes voulaient y monter. Drago qui n'avait jamais pleuré depuis des années. Drago qui venait d'être détruit.

« Oh. » Fut tout ce que le blond arriva à prononcer, la voix basse.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas à toi que je devrais en parler, mais… Je n'arrive pas avec Ron et Hermione. Je n'y arrive vraiment pas. »

Les yeux de Drago se relevèrent et se posèrent sur le visage triste du brun. Comme s'il portait un fardeau, dont il voudrait se défaire. Comme s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'écoute.

« Eh bien… Je suis là, alors si tu peux m'en parler, fais-le. » Murmura-t-il, sans savoir pourquoi.

Peut-être qu'il préférait avoir mal, si d'un autre côté Harry se sentait mieux.

« Je… Ce n'est pas réciproque. » Ajouta le brun en évitant toujours le regard de Drago « Et ça me tue. »

Malgré lui, Drago se rapprocha d'Harry et adossa son épaule à la sienne, tentant de faire fi des sentiments contradictoires qui montaient en lui. D'un côté, savoir que ce n'était pas réciproque voulait dire qu'Harry était susceptible de passer à autre chose. Ça lui demanderait du temps, mais Drago avait attendu des années, alors il pouvait continuer à attendre encore. De l'autre…

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Peut-être que cette personne t'aime aussi, mais que tu ne le sais pas. »

Harry tourna la tête et ancra son regard à celui de Drago, l'air las, avant de se remettre brusquement à fixer le mur.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne m'aime pas, c'est tout. »

« Il ? » Releva le blond, le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

Si Harry aimait les hommes, alors il avait encore plus de chances. Il voulait y croire

« Oui, il. Je ne pensais pas que ça te choquerait. »

« Ce n'est pas que ça me choque, tu sais bien que j'ai fait pire. C'est juste que réussir à le cacher… »

Effectivement, Drago pouvait difficilement être choqué par l'homosexualité d'Harry, alors que lui s'affichait avec ses nombreuses conquêtes masculines sans complexes. Il cherchait sans cesse des façons d'oublier Harry, mais ne réussissait jamais. Tous ces hommes imparfaits, si loin du brun, ne faisaient que rendre le manque encore plus atroce, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en passer. Il avait besoin d'eux, pour combler la solitude qu'il ressentait.

« J'ai été discret. Et il y en a eu peu. » Expliqua Harry « Ils n'oseraient jamais avouer avoir eu une relation avec moi et me mettre en colère. J'ai toujours été très clair, je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le remplacer, alors je ne voulais pas créer d'esclandre. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer dans un claquement de mâchoire. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter Harry. L'écouter parler de l'homme qu'il aimait. De sa peine à savoir ses sentiments non réciproques. Ecouter et réfréner l'envie de secouer Harry dans tous les sens en lui criant que lui, il saurait. Qu'il saurait le rendre heureux. Le faire sourire. Le mettre en retard au travail le matin parce qu'il les aurait tenus au lit trop longtemps pour un câlin matinal. Le rendre fou. Le faire être en retard sur ses dossiers parce qu'il passerait trop souvent dans son bureau et que ça se terminerait immanquablement par de longues séances de baisers. L'aimer comme il le méritait.

Harry parla. Longtemps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou comment, mais dire à Drago ce qu'il ressentait le libérait. Certes, Drago ne savait pas qu'il parlait de lui – et il fallait mieux, ou le peu de complicité que le blond voulait bien construire disparaîtrait – mais Harry se sentait mieux. Après toutes ces années à garder pour lui ce secret, il avait l'impression de respirer. Enfin.

Il raconta à Drago beaucoup de choses. Combien il était difficile de le voir si souvent et de ne pouvoir l'approcher. A quel point il se sentait mal à chaque fois qu'il le savait avec un autre. Que les années à l'aimer en silence l'avaient blessé. Qu'il aimerait ne plus espérer, parce que l'espoir lui faisait mal, mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Qu'à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il mourrait d'envie de frôler sa main, juste parce qu'un contact le rassasierait pour la journée. Qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser dès que son regard accrochait ses lèvres…

Puis d'un seul coup, il cessa de parler. Sa tête était, au cours de son discours, tombée sur l'épaule de Drago. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la fissure dans le bois du mur droit devant lui. Et ses pensées s'étaient éparpillées, remplies d'images de Drago. Il s'en souvenait avec une précision extrême. Le moment où il avait compris. Il serait infoutu de dire quand il était tombé amoureux de Drago. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il l'avait compris.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que le procès des Malefoy allait avoir lieu, il avait su qu'il plaiderait en leur faveur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. Dumbledore avait cru en Drago et celui-ci ne les avait pas dénoncés lorsqu'ils avaient été enfermés chez lui. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il aurait pu le faire et que Voldemort les aurait probablement tués, s'il l'avait fait. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et Harry se sentait redevable.

Evidemment, c'était l'excuse qu'il avait sortie à Ron et Hermione. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Sans savoir encore quoi. Il était allé à ce procès. Avait témoigné en faveur de Narcissa et Drago. Accepté qu'on laisse Lucius en liberté, tant qu'il était étroitement surveillé.

Et les Aurors avaient détaché les chaînes qui tenaient leurs poignets. Lucius s'était contenté d'un signe de la tête avant de quitter la salle, d'un pas fier. Narcissa lui avait glissé un merci en passant à ses côtés. Et Drago avait souri. Vraiment. Un sourire plus grand qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Un sourire qui était monté jusque dans ses yeux, illuminés comme jamais. Un sourire qui avait suffi Harry avait compris qu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux de Drago Malefoy. Irrémédiablement foutu, quoi.

Tous deux sursautèrent brusquement lorsque l'horloge du salon sonna les douze coups de minuit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vu le temps passer et leurs regards gênés se croisèrent enfin, après toutes ces confidences. Gêné de s'être autant confié, pour Harry. Gêné d'avoir aussi mal, pour Drago. Le blond se redressa en grimaçant légèrement, avoir passé des heures avachi au sol ayant rendu son dos douloureux, avant de faire glisser ses yeux vers le sapin puis de revenir à Harry. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se tortilla, mal à l'aise et esquissa un sourire forcé.

« Bon… Je suppose que c'est l'heure des cadeaux ? J'espère que tu as bien trouvé quelque chose d'assez bien pour moi, ou je te mets dehors. » Ironisa-t-il sans méchanceté pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

D'un geste brusque, Harry attrapa l'enveloppe qu'il avait amenée avec lui et posée non loin de la table et se mit à la triturer nerveusement en jetant des regards furtifs à Drago. Sur le coup, l'idée lui avait paru être merveilleuse. Maintenant, beaucoup moins. Le blond le regardait avec un sourire goguenard et semblait plus qu'amusé de son embarras soudain.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les sorciers fêtaient Noël. » Déclara Harry, sortant la première idée qui lui passait par la tête « C'est une fête moldue pourtant. C'est tout de même un comble que même les Sang-Purs en fassent de si grandes célébrations, non ? »

Le sourire sur le visage face à lui s'agrandit encore plus alors que Drago poussait un léger soupir, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le désespoir.

« J'ai bien l'impression que tu cherches à repousser le moment de m'offrir mon cadeau, Harry… » Susurra-t-il, enjôleur.

Les joues du brun rosirent alors que quelques balbutiements lui échappaient, puis il se résigna à tendre la grande enveloppe en papier kraft à Drago, baissant les yeux au sol. Face à la taille et la forme du cadeau, Drago se contenta de lever un sourcil intéressé avant de se mettre à l'ouvrir.

« Quant à ta question sur Noël, il n'y a que les moldus pour croire qu'il s'agit de l'anniversaire de la naissance d'un homme né il y a deux milles ans. En vérité, c'est le jour où Merlin a rassemblé la première communauté de sorciers, en Bretagne. Avant cela, tous vivaient séparément, certains ignorant toute leur vie leurs pouvoirs, d'autres apprenant comme ils le pouvaient à les utiliser… » Expliqua Drago alors que ses fines mains sortaient une petite liasse de papiers de l'enveloppe.

Après un bref regard vers le visage de Drago, Harry revint, rouge écrevisse, à la contemplation du sol sous la table.

« Je… Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée. Je veux dire… Tu as dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance mais je sais que… Enfin, si ça ne te plait pas je suis désolé, vraiment, mais… » Débita-t-il à toute vitesse, mis mal à l'aise par l'absence de réaction de Drago.

Soudainement, deux doigts fins relevèrent son menton et les yeux gris du blond virent plonger dans son regard, comme s'ils y cherchaient quelque chose. Embarrassé, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Les yeux de Drago semblaient décortiquer son âme et son visage était si proche qu'Harry savait qu'il aurait pu le toucher du nez rien qu'en s'avançant un tout petit peu. Si proche qu'il pourrait l'embrasser. Seulement quelques centimètres devaient séparer leurs lèvres, si ce n'est moins…

Et les yeux perles vertes qui servaient d'yeux à Harry dévièrent vers le bas, comme si la simple idée de cette proximité entre leurs bouches nécessitait absolument d'être vérifiée. Et le brun se rendit compte que c'était bien « moins » que quelques centimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres du blond.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Harry humecta ses propres lèvres, rendu nerveux par le contact des doigts de Drago sur son menton et la prise de conscience de la possibilité d'un rapprochement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche du blond… Jamais ça n'avait été si difficile de résister. Les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent quelques secondes en se rendant compte que le visage face à lui s'approchait encore plus. Il ne savait pas qui était à l'origine de ce rapprochement, n'ayant même pas conscience de lui-même, mais lorsque le souffle de Drago vint s'échouer sur ses lèvres, il ne put que fermer les yeux et attendre.

Comme si son monde se résumait au front du blond posé contre le sien. Comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux d'eux et la chaleur du feu derrière lui qui se diffusait dans son corps. Comme s'il n'existait rien d'autre que cette pièce. Comme si le monde au dehors avait disparu. Comme si sa vie dépendait de ce moment. Comme si s'éloigner serait le tuer. Parce qu'il était incapable de reculer.

Et puis l'absence. Brutale. Le manque. Soudain. La respiration. Coupée. Hachée. Et les yeux du brun qui se rouvrent brusquement, pour voir Drago, trois mètres plus loin, en train de le regarder comme si des antennes avaient poussées sur sa tête.

« Je… Je suis désolé. » Balbutia Harry.

Sans le vouloir, il avait reculé. Le regard fixe de Drago le mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Il avait l'air dangereux. Harry déglutit et prit une lente inspiration, faisant comme si ses yeux n'étaient pas déjà remplis d'eau.

« C'était une erreur. » Fit la voix glaciale de Drago, alors que le blond avait remis un masque à travers lequel Harry ne pouvait discerner ses véritables sentiments. Mais le brun savait, de toute façon…

« Evidement. Une erreur. » Acquiesça Harry.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça. C'est juste… Ton cadeau. C'est ton cadeau. Je t'en remercie. Il m'a fait très plaisir. Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça. »

Drago savait que son discours était décousu. Il savait qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser Harry. Même à moins que ça, en fait, ses lèvres avaient frôlé celles d'Harry. Lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête des papiers que lui avait offerts le brun, il l'avait vu, rougissant, gêné et adorable. Et il n'avait pas su résister. Il s'était approché. Tout comme il n'avait pas pu résister à son air désolé, à ses yeux brillants, à son regard sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas su lui résister. Il avait laissé son amour parler pour lui. Il avait risqué de l'embrasser. Il avait senti leurs souffles se mélanger. Il aurait pu l'embrasser.

Mais il ne voulait pas. Harry en aimait un autre. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry l'embrasse en pensant à un autre. Ça l'aurait tué plus sûrement qu'un Avada. Alors il avait fait un bond en arrière, s'était relevé. Et avait croisé le regard perdu du brun. Un regard presque blessé. Abandonné. Et Harry s'était excusé. Et si Drago avait cru avoir eu mal lorsqu'Harry avait avoué être amoureux d'un homme, ce n'était rien face à ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment. Harry regrettait. Harry devait certainement penser qu'il trompait presque l'homme de ses rêves. Harry devait le détester pour s'être autant approché.

Drago s'était protégé comme il savait si bien le faire. Le ton glacial, l'air froid. Le masque impénétrable. Tant pis si Harry le prenait mal, le cœur de Drago était déjà bien assez piétiné pour la soirée. Et Harry avait renchéri. Ce putain de Gryffondor savait même faire mal sans le vouloir. Si Drago n'était pas amoureux de lui, il l'aurait certainement traité de tous les noms pour lui faire autant de mal.

« Je… ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Harry se mordit la langue en entendant Drago se dire amoureux. Il y avait cru, vraiment. En le sentant si proche de lui, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait tenter sa chance. Essayer d'être plus qu'une des nombreuses conquêtes de Drago Malefoy. Mais au final, Drago savait aimer. C'était juste qu'il aimait déjà… Chacun avait sa manière d'oublier. Drago enchaînait les conquêtes, Harry préférait se plonger dans le travail.

« Bien sûr. Ça ne se reproduira plus. » Répéta Harry.

Le brun se pencha sur le côté pour attraper ses chaussures qu'il avait abandonnées un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. L'atmosphère était gâchée, il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Drago aimait quelqu'un…

Drago, toujours planté au milieu de la pièce, regarda avec douleur le brun relacer la première de ses chaussures. Harry allait partir… Il ferma les yeux une seconde, réprimant les larmes qui y montaient. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, il n'allait pas recommencer maintenant. Il n'était pas désespéré à ce point.

Harry attrapa la deuxième de ses chaussures et tenta de nouer ses lacets le plus rapidement possible, s'emmêlant les pinceaux. Se forçant à respirer calmement, il reprit son labeur et jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago lorsqu'il entendit le blond appeler son elfe de maison et lui ordonner de ramener son manteau.

Malgré lui, les yeux d'Harry ne purent s'empêcher de retracer les lignes du visage de Drago, comme s'il voulait les graver dans son esprit. Il savait pertinemment qu'après ça, ils s'éviteraient. Drago serait embarrassé, Harry aurait trop mal à chaque fois qu'il le verrait. Alors il dévora la courbe de son nez aquilin, l'ombre que projetait sur son visage les quelques mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux, la lueur brillante des deux orbes grises qui le fixaient sans vergogne…

Puis un doute étreint Harry. Un doute qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir. Un doute, un espoir. Quelque chose qui expliquerait le comportement étrange du blond. De son invitation à leur presque embrassade. De son rejet au masque de mépris qu'il avait repris. De son comportement à la douleur dans ses yeux. Un espoir fou qui fit vibrer son cœur plus fort que jamais, qui noua sa gorge. Un espoir qui vint avec la douleur. Parce que ce n'était pas possible. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Drago ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

Alors Harry se releva, son lacet fait à l'arrache, et attrapa le manteau que lui tenait l'elfe de maison. Avec un dernier coup d'œil vers le blond, il se détourna et partit vers le porte qui menait à la sortie du Manoir.

Un espoir fou. Un doute qui faisait mal.

La main sur la poignée, il se stoppa. Un espoir fou. Douloureux. Qui ne pouvait que l'être encore plus.

« Drago… » Commença-t-il, hésitant « De… De qui es-tu amoureux ? »

Le souffle de Drago se bloqua alors que la question résonnait à ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas le droit. Harry n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça.

« Est-ce que je te demande qui tu aimes, toi ? » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

Dos à lui, le regard fixé à la porte, Harry esquissa un doux sourire que le blond ne put voir.

« Si tu me demandais, je te le dirais. » Répondit-il doucement, comme si ses mots presque murmurés pouvaient effacer la dureté de ceux de Drago.

Le blond se tendit. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir qui Harry aimait, il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas confirmer les soupçons que devait avoir le brun, pour poser cette question. Harry devait partir. Faire comme s'il n'avait jamais posé cette question, pousser la porte et partir. Faire comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais existé.

« Drago… » Relança doucement Harry en se tournant.

Les yeux de Drago croisèrent ceux verts du brun. Harry savait. Ses yeux le criaient à Drago, il savait. Il voulait être sûr, mais il savait. Un rictus méprisant déforma le visage altier du blond.

« Putain, mais tu le sais déjà, Potter. Pourquoi tu poses des questions qui font aussi mal, hein ? Qui j'aime ? Je t'aime. Toi. Alors fous-moi la paix. » Lâcha-t-il, hargneux, avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

Les yeux d'Harry fixèrent le vide, juste le temps de comprendre et d'assimiler. Drago l'aimait. Lui. Il l'aimait au point d'avoir mal en croyant qu'Harry en aimait un autre. Le regard vert glissa vers la porte qui venait de claquer et, avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de penser un « mais qu'est-ce qu'on est cons », ses jambes étaient parties à toute vitesse par là où le blond était sorti.

Sortant de la pièce, il réussit sans peine à apercevoir le regard colérique et brouillé de larmes que lui lança Drago juste avant de bifurquer et Harry se mit à courir derrière lui. Manquant de s'étaler par terre en tournant, il se redressa et repartit de plus belle à la poursuite du blond, pour lui sauter dessus en le rattrapant.

Drago était allongé face au sol, écrasé par Harry qui lui avait sauté sur le dos et son corps était secoué de sanglots. Les mains du brun, qui l'avaient saisi violemment, se firent plus douces et glissèrent le long de ses côtes pour le retourner et le mettre face à lui.

« Je suis Auror, Drago, tu n'avais aucune chance de m'échapper. »

Les lèvres du blond se déformèrent et il tenta de se dégager, sans réussir. Drago crispa ses mâchoires et essaya de faire passer dans son regard toute la haine que pouvait lui inspirer Harry. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix ?

« JE T'AIME CONNARD ! » Explosa-t-il « Je t'aime, alors fous le camp d'ici, va te faire sauter par celui dont tu es amoureux et laisses-moi en paix ! Pars d'ici ! Vas-t-en ! »

Harry vacilla sous la force des yeux de Drago. Le brun pouvait sentir le mal qu'il faisait à Drago rien qu'à travers son regard. Alors que le blond continuait de débiter un flot de cris en tous genres, Harry fit glisser ses mains sur les joues de Drago.

« Je t'aime. » Fit-il, coupant court aux exhortations du blond.

Drago cessa de respirer un instant. Non. Non, non et non. Harry ne l'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Il cessa de se débattre alors que la lassitude prenait place dans tout son corps. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Vas-t-en. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. » Reprit-il, le souffle court.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je t'aime, Drago. »

Harry plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Qu'il comprenne. Que cet idiot comprenne que ce n'était pas de la pitié.

« Je t'aime depuis des années, Drago. C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux. Toi, juste toi. Il n'y a que toi. Je t'aime. »

Les mains de Drago vinrent s'agripper à sa nuque et le tirèrent, faisant s'écraser Harry sur lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun et inspira longuement.

« Tu m'aimes ? » Demanda-t-il, hébété.

« Oui. »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu m'aimes… »

« Oui. »

« Tu m'aimes. »

« Oui. »

« Tu… »

Les lèvres d'Harry vinrent d'un coup couper sa litanie, s'écrasant contre le sourire béat qu'il affichait, et dévorer sa bouche.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla Harry en s'éloigna, les lèvres rouges, quelques secondes après.

OoO

Plus tard, ils se relèveraient.

Drago ferait l'amour à Harry. Ou Harry ferait l'amour à Drago, quelle importance.

Ils se répéteraient sans cesse qu'ils s'aimaient.

Drago donnerait à Harry son cadeau en avouant que les papiers qu'Harry lui avait obtenu, rendant aux Malefoy le droit d'habiter au Manoir, étaient le meilleur cadeau qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir. Il l'embrasserait tendrement pour le remercier. Peut-être même qu'ils referaient l'amour.

Ils parleraient, beaucoup.

Ils se traiteraient d'idiots à avoir perdu autant de temps. Puis se réconforteraient en se promettant mutuellement de rattraper correctement le temps perdu.

Ils se jureraient aussi de faire un maximum d'efforts, sachant que tout ne serait pas toujours facile. Leur amour n'effacerait pas leurs différences.

Harry avouerait à Drago que c'était lui qui lui avait lancé des boules de neige dessus, à Pré-au-lard, en deuxième année. Il s'excuserait avec une moue désolée qui ferait fondre Drago.

Drago dirait à Harry que si Hermione savait toujours quand il passait la nuit au bureau, c'est parce qu'il le glissait subtilement dans la conversation avec sa collègue pour être sûr que quelqu'un fasse la morale au brun. Il se ferait pardonner en disant qu'il était inquiet de la santé d'Harry. Puis ajouterait que désormais, Harry ne serait jamais plus autorisé à passer une nuit loin de lui.

Harry sous-entendrait à demi-mots qu'il avait plus d'une fois, voire tout le temps, fait durer volontairement les fois où ils devaient travailler ensembles. Drago rirait de lui, mais détournerait pudiquement le regard en disant que s'il venait aussi souvent au bureau des Aurors, c'est parce qu'il s'arrangeait pour être sur toutes les affaires avec Harry. Ils se promettraient qu'ils laisseraient leurs jobs être faits comme il se doit, puisqu'ils pourraient se voir à tout loisir.

Drago préviendrait Harry sur le fait qu'il était énormément jaloux. Harry dirait à Drago que lui ne l'était pas particulièrement, mais que la première personne qui tenterait de lui voler son blond personnel comprendrait bien vite pourquoi il avait un aussi bon poste malgré son jeune âge.

Drago déclarerait qu'ils devaient absolument passer le réveillon du nouvel an avec ses parents, pour leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient ré-emménager au Manoir. Il se délecterait de la mine horrifié d'Harry à l'idée de rencontrer les Malefoy en tant que petit ami de Drago. Il rassurerait le brun en lui assurant que son père avait changé depuis Voldemort et que ses parents savaient que leur fils était amoureux du Survivant. Ils seraient même heureux qu'il ait finalement fait preuve de la supériorité d'un Malefoy et osé faire le premier pas. Harry finirait par accepter.

Puis il se vengerait en assurant au blond qu'ils passeraient le dîner du premier janvier au soir chez les Weasley et que Drago ne pourrait pas se défiler. Il s'amuserait de sa tête dégoûtée à l'idée de passer une soirée dans une marée de cheveux roux. Il se roulerait de rire au sol lorsque Drago essaierait de le faire changer d'avis en prétendant que le blond et le roux jureraient affreusement ensembles et que la photo serait forcément loupée. Drago finirait par dire oui, après les suppliques et les yeux de chien battu d'Harry. Et parce que le brun avait ajouté, tel le Serpentard qu'il lui avait avoué pouvoir être, que de toute façon il irait à ce dîner, avec ou sans lui, et que Charlie Weasley serait ravi de lui faire la conversation. Tout le monde savait combien le dresseur de dragon était séduisant. Et complètement gay.

Mais tout ça, c'était plus tard.

Pour le moment, Harry se contentait de faire valser sa langue avec celle du blond. Drago crispait ses doigts sur les cheveux de la nuque du brun, comme pour l'approcher encore plus de lui, même s'il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer.

Pour le moment, Harry murmurait entre deux longs baisers des paroles rassurantes à un Drago qui n'en revenait pas.

Pour le moment, ils n'arrivaient pas à se lâcher. Parce qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer, enfin.


End file.
